


Happy Birthday

by UntamedCarebear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Rimming, Slutty!Cas, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean like to take turns with Cas but now Cas has his own request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Meghan's birthday. Sorry it's not very good, I'm not a Destiel or Wincestiel shipper so I felt really awkward writing this. All mistakes are mine as this hasn't been Beta'd.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Dean!"

Cas let out a long moan as Dean pounded into him. Cas was on his hands and knees on the motel bed with Dean behind him, the angel let out another loud moan as the hunter hit his prostate. He heard Dean growl or what sounded like a growl. He couldn't tell for sure since all her mainly heard was himself moaning. Dean didn't make a lot of noise during sex, he grunted a few times and occasionally said Cas's name but otherwise he was quiet, like he was focused on the task at hand. 

That was fine with Cas though, he was loud enough for the both of them. "Ah ah D-Dead h-harder" He moaned when Dean did as he was told and picked up the pace. "You close Cas?" The angel nodded and opened his mouth to answer the older Winchester but all that came out was a moan as Dean wrapped his hand around the angel's penis while the other stayed on the angel's hip.

He felt Dean's hand moving and moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. He felt Dean lean over him and whisper. "Come for me Cas" And the angel did just that. Coming with a shout, his load shooting over the bed in front of him and Dean's hand. He felt the hunter follow shortly after, coming inside the angel. They stayed in that position for a few moments trying to catch their breathe.

Finally Dean reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a green butt plug before pulling out of Cas and replacing his penis with the butt plug. "Alright Cas, to Sammy you go" With a slap to the angel's ass Dean got off the bed and stood there in all his glory. "You might wanna get dressed" Cas sat up on the bed and looked at Dean questioningly. "Wouldn't Sam like it more I remained naked?" He thought it would be easier if Sam didn't have to undress him. 

"It's Sam's birthday and since we can actually wrap you up in wrapping paper and put a bow on you, we'll just have to improvise so get dressed" Dean turned toward the bathroom but looked back at Cas a moment later to say something but he was momentarily surprised to see the angel dressed. "My life would be so much easier if I could dress that fast" He grinned. "Tell Sammy I said happy birthday" With that he walked into the bathroom to clean up while Cas left in a flutter of wings.  
\----  
Sam rubbed a hand across his face and shut his laptop that he had been staring for the past few hours. Him and Dean were working separate cases on different sides of the state and on his birthday of all days. He had been hoping to just relax and not worry about some monster or demon killing people but things rarely ever went his way.

He was just about to stand up and collapse on the bed when the flutter of wings sounded in the room followed by a gruff voice. "Sam" Said man turned around to see Cas standing there, he looked a little flushed and his hair was messier than but otherwise he looked normal, or as normal as Cas was. Yet, there was something off about the angel. "Hey Cas, what's up"

Cas blinked a few times before saying. "Dean sent me for your birthday, I would've been naked but he said you'd enjoy undressing me, something about being like a present" Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up and walked over to the angel. "While I'd rather have you already naked, I can see where he was coming from, too bad you didn't wear a bow" Cas huffed at that. "He wanted to put one on me but I refused, I'm going to wear a bow even for you Samuel" Sam laughed while Cas pouted at him. "That's fine Cas, I don't want you to something you don't want to do"

Sam pushed the trench coat over the angel's shoulders before grabbing his face kissing him as the coat landed on the floor. Within minutes both men were naked and on the bed. Cas moaned from under Sam as the taller brother kissed his way down the angel's body. "Get on your hands and knee's" Cas's face flushed as he rolled over exposing the butt plug Dean put in him and got on his hands and knees. "Is this part of my present?" Sam asked with some amusing in his voice. Cas nodded and he looked over his shoulder at the hunter.

"Well this'll make rimming you even more fun" Sam pulled the plug out and threw it over his shoulder before pulling the angel's cheeks apart and slowly licked over the angel's entrance causing said angel to squirm and moan. "More Sam" The hunter wasted no time in plunging his tongue into Cas's hole and began licking his brother's come out of the angel's ass. Cas moaned as his front half fell to the bed. He fisted the sheets as Sam continued his relentless attack on Cas's entrance. 

"Sam" He drew out the moan as the hunter put two fingers in with the tongue and pulled his entrance open wider. "Ngh Sam, I won't last much longer if you keep doing that" The angel felt more than heard Sam chuckle before Sam removed his tongue and fingers then flipped Cas back over onto his back. He moved up the angel body and started kissing him. Cas could taste himself and Dean in Sam's mouth as their tongues battled but he could also taste a hint of Sam and he moaned into the hunter's mouth.

Sam wrapped a hand around both their erections. As much as Sam wanted to have sex, he was worn out from a long day and god knows what Dean put Cas through before he got here so he would settle for this. Cas broke the kiss and moaned as Sam pumped them, The hunter started attacking the angel's neck. The continued like this for a few more minutes but Cas finally lost it and came moaning Sam's name, coating their dicks and Sam's hand with Sam following quickly after.

They laid there catching their breath for a moment before Sam rolled off the angel and onto his back. Before he could get up to grab a rag to clean them up Cas flopped onto Sam's chest and the mess was gone with a single thought. "You're really handy to have around" Sam said with a chuckle while he wrapped a arm around the angel.   
\----  
"I have a proposal" Cas said as he randomly appeared in the motel room the brothers were staying in a few days later. Dean cussed as both him and Sam jumped. "We've talked about this Cas!" The older brother said. "If hunting doesn't kill me first you giving me a heart attack will" Dean grumbled as he went back to looking over the papers on the table.

"What's your proposal Cas?" Sam asked from where he was laying on his bed. "While I taking care of a demon nest I heard the term _double penetration_ and I wanted try it" Sam shot straight up on the bed as Dean looked over with wide eyes. "What?!" They both asked together in shock.

The angel huffed in annoyance. "Double penetration, I would like to try it" Both brothers stared in shock before looking at each other. They had seemed to have one of their silent conversations before Sam finally looked back at Cas. "Um I guess we could try-what are you doing?" He asked as Cas started getting undressed. "You said we could try it, I imagine I would have to be naked with to try it"

"Wait you mean _now_ " Dean asked, still comprehending this whole thing. Cas just looked at him like he was an idiot as he continued to undress. "Guess that means yes" Sam and Dean quickly undressed and soon the three were on the bed with Cas between the brothers as they rubbed his body and kissed his neck. The angel moaned when he felt Dean's dick rubbing against his entrance.

Sam laid down on his back and brought Cas with him before Dean started preparing the angel. "You're a bit of slut aren't you Cas?" The older hunter whispered in the angel's ear as he stretched the entrance. "Do it already, please" He felt Dean remove his fingers while Sam mumbled something about Cas being needy.

Cas positioned himself over Sam before taking him in one shot. He moaned as Sam entered him and started moving in earnest. Dean started biting and licking his neck making him moan more. 

With effort, Cas stopped and leaned over Sam. "I want you in me too Dean" The older hunter wasted no time and slowly entered the angel, it was a tight fit but someone both brothers managed to fit and the stretch made Cas moan. Sam and Dean started moving and Cas almost screamed at the feeling. "Sam..Dean" He panted as he grabbed the sheets next to Sam's head. "More please more" He begged as they started moving faster.

Cas could feel his orgasm approaching and he tried to hold it off but having both of the Winchesters inside him felt amazing and he didn't think he could last much longer. Sam grabbed his head and pulled him forward for a kiss while Dean grabbed the angel's dick. Cas moaned into the younger Winchester's mouth as Dean pumped him. 

Cas pulled away and let out a long moan as he came on Sam's chest and Dean's hand. He slumped forward as the brothers continued to pound into him. He moaned when he felt Sam followed by Dean come inside him, filling him with their load. 

Cas didn't know about the brothers, but he definitely wanted to try this again.


End file.
